


Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Loki

by ConJuanson (limit_breaker)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Flashbacks, Humor, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Ragnarok, Shapeshifting, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/ConJuanson
Summary: Bent on ruling Asgard at any cost, Loki wields the Mind Stone to trigger Thor’s memories of him and convert them into ones of Loki as the ideal candidate for the throne. The problem is, Thor’s most powerful memories of his brother don’t seem to center around war or politics, but the bedroom.Set at the beginning of Thor: Ragnarok. Everyone is over-age in this. Guest-starring young Loki as the eager rebound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has two authors, one of whom is a living Marvel encyclopedia. Beta’d by Limit_Breaker. Thank you!

“Loki, you should be grateful I am allowing you to accompany me to Earth. I could wring the truth of the Allfather’s location out of you with ease and go there on my own.”

Loki stood in Thor’s long shadow, cast by flashes of the Rainbow Bridge glancing from outside. He was twirling his fingers purposefully in Thor’s direction, each twist manifesting a new holographic outfit for his brother. He lingered on a tailored black suit with a lily white lapel. “Too cultured,” he muttered under his breath. His eyes darted up, suddenly seeming to notice his brother’s current rant of choice, and he retorted.

“Well, I’m not grateful, and besides that, I think you incapable of torturing the squeak out of a mouse. And you’re even more a fool for dragging me off the throne. You have ended the most prosperous streak our realm has had in what, millennia? The one thing I’m grateful for, the one,” Loki’s jealousy writhed visibly into small facial contortions as he continued his rant, “Is the surety that you will live to see the spoiled fruits of your own idiocy. To see Asgard fall to ruin, and then to look upon your face as you see your own misguided works reflected in the face of the flames.”

His brother’s temperature rose, but he showed no sign of disturbance. “Ah, Loki, I get it. Somebody rained on your Christmas and now you get to have your little -”

Loki burst out. “Rained on your parade! _Parade_ , Thor, not Christmas. What’s the point of coupling with your precious Midgardian if you haven’t even learnt some colloquialisms?”

This struck Thor’s nerves. Additionally, he was peeved that Loki, in his tantrum, had lost track of his clothing spell and Thor had momentarily been rendered stark naked. His cock, shining and curved as a polished horn, swung perilously as he menaced his brother. “I told you I do not wish to speak on the subject of Jane! Mark my words-”

“I hope I’m not interrupting this lover’s quarrel.” Volstagg had been watching them from the corner of the Bifrost observatory.

“My apologies, Volstagg. We are ready. Pick a garb and be done with it, brother.” Thor sighed. Loki snapped his fingers and summoned a hoodie and jeans combo onto Thor’s robust frame. His own visage had obviously been in mind for some time; he immediately draped himself in a jet black set of formal wear. “Cultured,” Loki thought to himself soundlessly.

Volstagg plunged Heimdall’s long, cold sword into its sleeve in the center of the room, sending Thor and Loki blasting out of his presence in a shimmering, multicolored fountain of light.

Inside the infinite elongated cylinder of the Bifrost, Thor and Loki sped forwards like pinballs in their launch tubes. Their bodies held straight, but with a sense of relaxation that only comes from eons of familiarity with such a fantastic means of transportation. Loki peered down at his human watch, counting the seconds.

“Late for something?” Thor asked jokingly.

Loki glanced up at his brother for an instant, and then back down at the watch. “Oh it's nothing. Ah! You know what, I forgot to run the tiniest errand in Midgard. I’m going to hop out of the tunnel for a second. Actually, given the fluctuations in time it will take quite less than a second, but I think you get the picture. Just stay put!”

All of a sudden, Loki steered his careening body like a salmon, straight out past the luminous, shifting border of the Bifrost. Thor cast a concerned look down at the empty space left behind. He wanted to trust his brother’s words, with a deep and hurting want. Still, he had to check up on him to ensure no harm to the Realms. 

Umbrella thrust in front of him, Thor sped straight into the rippling pools of energy dispersed by his departing brother.

Moments earlier, in the bedroom of the Vision in Avengers Tower, a flash of rainbow light shimmered in and out of existence, leaving behind a smug Loki. He took a cursory appraisal of his surroundings. Vision’s room was sparse; two years was obviously not a lot of time to collect much of a life’s story. Across from a desk was the main event, a motionless Vision resting in his bed.

Loki sauntered over to further inspect the android. Just as he thought, Vision seemed to be recharging exactly as an organic human would sleep. In addition, it seemed the other Avengers were making use of his nearly infinite internal energy supply, as several smartphones dangled from a joint USB adaptor on his neck.

The Mind Gem glowed gently upon his forehead.

Loki, like a crow, spied the shiny bauble with which he would build his nest of lies, and he dove for it indeed. At first he tried with his fingers to pry away the gem, but the android’s circuitry was so tightly interwoven around that it would not budge. He checked his pockets.

Loki maneuvered his Swiss credit card (from when he had attempted to take over Midgard using more traditional means) and slid it smoothly under Vision’s gem. It popped loose into Loki’s waiting fingers as the once-mighty Vision powered down with a faint hiss. Simultaneously all the smartphones beeped in protest.

Just then the blinding flash of the Bifrost pulsed in and out of the room, shocking Loki so much that he nearly collapsed. He jerked his head towards the corner of the room.

“Brother.” Thor’s face signaled clearly: no games.

“I would say this isn’t exactly what it looks like, but it is.” Loki held up his hands in mocking surrender, but one still firmly grasped the Mind Gem.

Thor surged forward, taking only a few massive steps to close the distance between them into nothing. He raised a ball fist towering above his brother. “You would reclaim the Stone again? Explain yourself, now.”

Thor reached out to grab him by the neck but passed through a flickering image of his brother. The real Loki was right behind him, ready to slam Thor on the temple with the Mind Stone. Thor grimaced, not from the pain of his brother’s weak wrists but from the small tendrils of energy that blasted straight from the tiny gem into his brain. As if in slow motion, Thor slumped to the floor and his eyes clouded over.  


“My dear brother. There is so much potential here.” Loki paced the room, talking aloud in delighted disbelief at how well his provisional plan had worked thus far.

“Let’s weigh our options, shall we? I could just wipe your memories entirely and send you to mop the floors of Odin’s retirement home while I return to my rightful place on the throne. Oh yes, I can even assume your image this time, playing the part of my idiot brother, and like before, Asgard will be none the wiser. Although,” for a moment he paused, eying his motionless prey like a suavely dressed vulture. “I must admit it would be far more satisfying to replace your misguided impressions of me with a more realistic picture and have you advocate for my permanent reign yourself. Oh yes. I bet you will enjoy watching me rule over Asgard as you frolic around with your Avengers.”

He leaned down closely to Thor’s ear, wondering but not caring if his words were heard. “In a way, I am helping you, Thor. You know you don’t want the throne and I am better suited for it. Thanks to this stone, I can help you learn just how well-suited I am. So, let’s take a look at your earliest recollections of me and see what we can do.” 

Without the Chitauri staff to channel the gem’s raw power, he would have to rely on magic to bend Thor’s mind. He would use his forced recollection spell to illuminate the targeted memories in Thor’s mind, then wield the stone to change them as he saw fit. “Not as efficient as with the staff.” A flicker of worry crossed his face. “And could take quite some time.”

He had read of this feat performed eons ago by Ikol the Elder, but it was performed with the crystal seeing eye of a Norn, and not an Infinity Stone. “This will be difficult.” He eyed the dormant, slightly trembling Thor. “But to see you, smiling and encouraging me atop our Father’s chair, lower than an advisor and never, ever my superior...” He bit his lip in anticipation, eyes mad with desire.

He placed a clawlike hand on Thor’s forehead, gritted his teeth, and focused upon his prize: the scattered, blinking neurons that represented the moments of Thor’s life. A particularly strong memory sparked under his watch, one that emitted the telltale aroma of himself.

~  
_  
Loki had, he assumed, watched the entire scene from across the room. Just before a celebratory feast Thor insulted a servant in front of an appalled Frigga, who was swift to punish such youthful haughtiness. He was ordered to apologize and sent to bed with his stomach growling._

_Shame welled in his eyes as he sulked into feather pillows. His mind failed to comprehend why a mighty prince had to behave with respect towards his own servants._

_After a time, Loki’s slender silhouette appeared at his door, bearing a cloth bag filled with stolen fruits. The most delicious gift, however, came as Loki slinked over to his bedside and climbed in. He found himself immobilized by a spell as Loki grasped his shoulders and stroked his hands heavily down._

_“Just tell me to stop, and I will release you,” Loki whispered to the nape of his neck._

_Thor never did.  
_

_Loki caressed his body in a teasing fashion that drove the motionless Thor nearly to tears. His long fingers dedicated the next hour to exploring and massaging every crevice and patch of skin he could find, except one. He dusted the warm pads of his fingers across the firm, sweaty shaft of Thor’s cock and laughed when it twitched._

_“Oh, looks a little sensitive. I shan’t be touching that again.”_

_Thor choked with need. His release would come much later, after hours of exquisite torture, just as Loki wanted._  
  
~

Loki withdrew his hand in shock and stared at Thor. He had expected to see images of himself failing, repeatedly, to live up to his brother’s glory. Instead, this episode of youthful passion occurred between them more than two centuries ago, yet it was the first to appear when searching for his brother’s opinion of him? To be honest (and he rarely was) he had all but forgotten the intoxicating feeling of Thor’s flesh. Such trivialities were far eclipsed by his righteous thirst for the authority he had been so grievously denied, by Laufey, Odin, and Thor himself.

He steadied his breath. Perhaps his memory spell was out of practice. Replacing his hand on Thor’s resting form, he focused more intently towards any memory related to his ruling prowess.

~  
_  
The next time it happened, both had imbibed imprudent amounts of sweet ice-wine left over from a royal party honoring the Allfather, and were arguing in the halls over whose celebration would be more glorious, a day for King Thor or a day honoring King Loki. They laughed obnoxiously loud as each tried to conjure more marvelous festivities for their hopeful futures._

__

_“I would command all in the Nine Realms to witness as I lift my hammer to the Heavens, parting a dark thunderstorm into a single beam of light to shine on my face as I declare this the greatest kingdom of Asgard!” Thor slurred proudly. “The greatest king who ever lived.”_

_Loki grinned and narrowed his eyes as they roamed the abandoned halls. “And I, King Loki, would cast a powerful spell to turn even the rivers into more of this fine wine for my day, and all who drank of it would instantly know my worth and toast loyalty to my omnipotent rule.”_

_Snickering at their juvenile dreams, they slipped into a winding stone staircase, intending to gaze upon the night sky and continue their foolish game. But they never made it to the top._

_Thor missed a step and tripped. Before he could tumble down the stairs or catch himself and comment about the wine, Loki grabbed him by the front of his tunic and pulled him in. Off-balance and adrenaline rushing, Thor smashed into Loki, who swung him around towards the wall. “A clumsy king, aren’t you?” Loki breathed before merging their mouths. Thor welcomed this change in games a little too eagerly and it was not subtle when his knees spread to accommodate Loki’s leg pressed against him._

_“As king, I would have you in this staircase,” Loki said, grinding up with his thigh.  
_

_“As king, I would accept,” Thor mumbled into his brother’s mouth, words scented strongly of wine._

_With a noticeable pump of blood, Thor’s member seemed to echo his sentiment. Loki smiled down at his royal providence. He soundlessly undid his pants and undergarments, letting them drop to the stone floor of the step. “Well, go on, you too!”_

_Thor, red in the face, chuckled at his brother, and in his haste to throw off his own clothes, nearly stumbled and lost his foothold._

_“Thor! You who downed so many barrels of elixir in Alfheim without a pause, cannot manage to stand on your own two feet and make love to me-”_

_Thor had already grabbed him by the waist with one hand, and clasped another firmly over Loki’s mouth. “You must be quiet, my king. We wouldn’t want the servants to hear.” Loki closed his eyes for a moment and sighed a breath between the gap in Thor’s fingers. He looked surprised at how quickly Thor was closing in on him tonight. Evidently it was not a bad surprise._  
  
~

This would not do. This would not do at all.

Loki pulled away. Did he dare continue this search?

But now, something akin to curiosity tempted him. It was beyond dangerous, he knew. But how many of their exploits did his brother recall with not with disdain and superiority, but fondness and desire?

No. Desire was a superficial distraction. What in Asgard was going on in his brother’s mind?

Perhaps if he hunted the very recent moment when Thor caught him impersonating Odin, he could finally locate an unfavorable memory worth revising with the Mind Stone. Nervous but determined, he dove back into the sleeping mind.

~  
_  
Sparring tended to bring this out of him, sometimes. Thor lay back against his headboard, legs propped up, and stroked himself leisurely. The relaxing aroma of fine oils mixed with his pungent excitement. In no hurry, he fondled himself, scratched his thick, curly hairs, delighted in the heat rolling in from his open window._

__

_Then he heard the unmistakable sound of someone breathing._

_A surreptitious glance towards the door confirmed it closed and locked. So Thor pretended not to notice and worked himself harder, moaning uncharacteristically loud._

_“Oh, I’ve been found out,” came a sarcastic voice from the darkness._

_Thor smiled breathlessly, still working his cock. “You could do better at hiding. What now?”_

_“You may continue. What were you thinking about?”_

 _His speech punctuated by small groans, Thor humored him. “I was thinking... that I have an annoying brother who will... not allow even an intimate moment’s peace.” He let one knee drop down to the bed to allow a clearer view from wherever Loki might stand._

_“Is peace what you desire? I thought you were a warrior.”_

_“Unlike you, I go to great pains,” at this he twisted his hand and groaned. “....to bring peace to the realms. Even if a little bloodshed is needed.”_

_“Sounds like Odin’s words.”_

_Thor’s movements stopped. “I will not think of my father while doing this!”_

_After a small flash, an image of Odin emerged from the shadows. “My son! What a disgrace! Are there no maidens to entertain you?” Loki’s laughter followed._

_With his unoccupied hand, Thor threw a vase at him, which passed through and smashed against the wall._

_Loki changed back to his typical form, grinning deviously. “This is too easy.”_

_“Yes, brother. It is easy for you to make my life harder, even when I know you are off-planet.”_

_“What else do I make harder?”_

_“Right now, nothing,” Thor grumbled at the now debilitated member in his hands._

_“Well, I shall have to change that.” With a snap of his fingers, his form instantly shed its clothes._

_“Hmm. Better.” His hand began pulling again, assuming a faster rhythm than necessary._

_Loki’s nude form approached his bedside and leaned down, arms folded. “How do you feel now?”_

_“I wish I could touch you,” Thor complained. His hand did not seem too discouraged, however. He pumped in earnest and imagined his sneaky and lithe brother were actually there, ready to pounce on the bed as he had so many times before. He willed himself to remember the texture of Loki’s wiry fingers in his hair and around his neck, and the thick heat of Loki pushing inside him, just before the pain gave way to tantalizing bliss._

_Loki laughed. “Are there not many Asgardians who would come at the ring of a bell to answer your lust? What is so special about my--”_

_Thor grunted and spilled across his stomach._

_“A little anti-climactic, Thor,” his brother mocked._

_Thor sighed with pleasure, sticky hand falling to his side. “If I waited through all your tricks to do anything, I would be waiting long past Ragnarok.”_  
  
~

Loki swallowed, realizing his mouth had gone dry. He needed to train his magic harder upon his goal, to focus. He was embarrassed to admit how much he was becoming aroused. It had been decades since he had last recalled this tension between them. Seeing it anew, he remembered that this used to be his favorite memory to fall back upon when Thor was away at war, and he needed to feel that same fire within his loins.

“Fuck.” Loki whispered, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. “You’re ruining everything, and you’re not even awake.” Loki momentarily contemplated tearing off Thor’s trousers and fucking the life out of him right there on Vision’s floor, unconscious and drooling.

But no. He would do anything to put his desires in reach, but his desire was not the silent, motionless body of the God of Thunder. That would be no fun at all. It was his full force, and his approving deference towards the throne of Loki. That was the golden apple Loki sought.

But damn, Thor was making this hard! He would have to concentrate twice as hard to achieve his magic, and even then the temptation to wake his brother ….

“No!” Loki whispered to himself once again, with unnecessary caution towards the depowered Vision. Back to work. Back to magic. Loki focused the golden swirls of his spell onto Thor’s sweaty forehead.

He sought a time when he treated Thor with cruelty; of so many, there must be one candidate more prominent than the others. And by changing this memory, he could change the impression of his ruling ability as well. He dove back in.

~  
_  
A crestfallen Thor carried home wilting flowers from a failed romantic outing. Before retiring for the night, he stopped by his brother’s room. For what, he was not certain. Perhaps some new tale or magic of Loki’s could amuse him and lift his spirits._

__

_“Oh Thor. Like a ball, always coming back to me, aren’t you?”_

_“Not now.”_

_“Forget her, Thor. The body of a royal god belongs to an equal, and you have a perplexing desire for commoners.”_

_Thor sighed. “This body is my cause of misery today, dear brother. She cast me aside for failing to please her, calling me ill-suited for a woman of Asgard.”_

_“That witch!” he muttered. “What happened, exactly?”_

_Thor scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. “The dinner was pleasant and we delighted in conversation. But after we went to her chambers, and it would seem my member was not ...interested. In her touch,” he added._

_“Ah well, such a dilemma is easy enough to solve.” Loki had not spent a horny adolescence studying mystic literature in the immense Asgardian archives for no reason._

_“Loki, I do not think I need a ‘solution,’ I just need a little rest. I’ll be on my way and - “_

_Thor trailed off, and a wave of confusion passed over his face. He subtly moved his hand to his crotch. “What was that? Something feels … different.” The characteristic golden wisps of Loki’s spells swirled away from him in a small cloud._

_“Now that your lovemaking has been lengthened, why don’t you go back to your little friend?”_

_“Loki, I did not ask for this. Please reverse it.” Thor shook his head. “Besides, she said we were incompatible, and there is no more.”_

_“Reversal is not an option with this spell. But do not worry, it is only a temporary one, a single serving if you will.”_

_Thor squinted at him. “How do I get rid of it?”_

_“Like I said, it will fade away after one coupling, or was it one emission? Well, I could help you test the spell and likewise help you get rid of it, before you would embarrass yourself before another,” Loki tried to sound casual._

_“How noble and self-sacrificing of you, brother.”_

_“I live to serve. Now, as they say in one of those hilarious Midgardian religions, I help those who help themselves. So begin exploring your new limits while I undress.” As Loki manually removed his clothes, he changed in form to that of Thor’s female lover. “Will this make things easier for you?”_

_Thor reached out to touch her body experimentally, then shook his head. “No, your form will suffice. I feel more comfortable with you.”_

_Under Thor’s strong fingers, Loki’s skin changed its shade and form like shifting sands, into flesh more familiar. Like a stimulus response, the probing touch became a covetous grip._

_The flowers dropped to the floor and out of the bouquet, spilling out over their feet like ticker tape at a parade. He pressed Loki’s body onto his own with a shove, and Loki draped himself over him in compliance. Both of them were slightly startled by Thor’s sudden surge. Loki had been standing before him seconds earlier and had inspired no lust. But seeing the face of the woman who had so fleetingly entranced him for a day, transform into the face that had accompanied him on uncounted playful and amorous nights, was so strange and exotic that he had no choice but to grab Loki and take him, hard._

_Loki’s searching hands battered against the shifting weight of Thor’s embrace and heavy, lingering kisses, eventually found their way to Thor’s shirt. He clutched and gently but purposefully peeled it from the back of his brother, who paused just long enough for Loki to disrobe him._

_Thor cradled Loki’s head, grabbing a fistful of black, sweaty hair, and brought him down to the ground. The flowers were soon smothered by the weight of their bodies. Strong wafts of lavender and other, less unidentifiable botanical odors crept into their noses. While Loki’s hands reached to stroke Thor’s bulge, and to fumble at the strings that would free it, he was mounted by his brother._

_“Thor, let me have you in my mouth.” His face was a pleading, pale moon of flesh staring up at his blood-filled sun of a brother, reveling in the feeling of the hard length pressed against his belly. Thor, panting and wincing with desperation, bit his lip and signaled his brother a firm nod._

_Loki untangled the last string of Thor’s trousers and yanked them off, leg by leg. He pulled the painfully hard shaft into one hand, using another to guide an obedient Thor into a sitting position against the wall. He bent himself over and after savoring the initial taste, sucked carefully up and down the length of Thor’s shaft. When he could spare a glance, he shifted sideways to peer up at Thor with green eyes watering from the effort. Small red flushes bloomed on Thor’s thigh where Loki’s other hand dug in._

_Thor, still reeling from the excitement he felt after Loki’s transformation, was now positively drunk with pleasure. He let his head roll back against the sandstone wall, clasping his firm hands around his brother’s shapely jawbones, twitching minutely with each new caress of lips and tongue upon his cock. The intensity now washing over him was so great that he had to knock his head against the wall several times to see if he was dreaming, or to take his mind off of the incomprehensibly strong pangs of lust that were wracking his mind._

_Loki removed his mouth momentarily to stroke Thor’s cock, now dripping with saliva, and looked up teasingly for a response. Thor instantly pawed at Loki’s hair and tightened his legs, almost enough to crush his brother’s head._

_“More,” he whispered._

_Loki smiled with a tinge that almost spoke of malice, and recommenced his previous rhythmic sucking, with more vigor._

_“Yes!” cried Thor, staring straight up as if addressing the heavens. He clenched his fists. “Careful, careful.”_

_Groaning, Loki sucked with even greater anticipation._

_“Aggh!” Thor roared, and curled slightly forward, strands of his long yellow hair brushing on his brother’s brow. He cautioned Loki’s mouth away with a firm hand, breathing heavily. “That was it. That was it.”_

_“But, I don’t taste anything.” Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Loki seemed disappointed. “You must have reached your ends without an ejaculation…”_

_Thor looked down at his cock, which rather than having lost its rigid form had seemingly increased in bulbousness. “But I came nonetheless.”_

_Loki shook his head. “The spell extends the period of arousal for a male Asgardian until the moment he expels his seed.”_

_He reached a carefully stroking hand along Thor’s rod. “If this persists for more than four hours, we will need to fetch a healer. I know a discreet one.”_

_Thor blanched. “No! No healers. Not after last time.”_

_At this, Loki’s profile darkened noticeably. “Always the picky one, Thor. Always having your way? What a spoiled brat, and after all I’ve done for you tonight.”_

_Thor looked on with discontent. Loki continued to stroke his cock, but he also continued spitting venom._

_“Have you ever given thought, Thor, if you deserve to come? You brute. Did you even ask about my own pleasure or were you just thinking with the head of this miserable mushroom here?”_

_Thor looked shocked, even angered. “But, Loki, you -”_

_“Ssh! Shut up, you beast. That’s all you’ve ever been and all you’ll ever be good for. A pack animal! And now you can’t even come. Do you remember how to please even yourself?”_

_Thor grabbed his brother’s hair in one balled fist and slammed the other on the ground. His face now burned red with anger, but his eyes were still unfocused and lost in what appeared to be immense pleasure. As Loki said, the spell had not dissipated._

_While his talented hand continued the same relentless pace of stroking as before, Loki began to hiss and even spit his insults at Thor._

_“You know why I think you couldn’t come tonight, Thor? It’s because you’re so shocked that an Asgardian woman would even take pity enough to fuck you, the dumb animal of Asgard, the fount of all derision. Do you remember how they mocked you on the training grounds for your poor knowledge of martial history? If they knew how dumb and miserable you would become as a man, those schoolboys would have kicked you twice as hard.”_

_Thor leaped on top of Loki, pushed him to the ground and clasped a tight hand around his neck. Loki was still jerking him off and smiling, as Thor crouched above him, a lusty mountain of angry heat. He lashed out with a ferocious swipe and smashed a crumbling hole in the wall. “How dare you?”_

_“How dare I? How dare you come into my room and expect me to make love to you? You unlovable particle of refuse. It amuses me to tease you like it amuses me to play with a sick mouse in a trap. It’s just a pastime for me, Thor. Your feeble cock is just a pastime for me.” He could barely get out the words with the hand choking off his windpipe._

_Thor looked positively sick with rage, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. “Quench your silver tongue, you-- you warlock!” Anger and fear flared in Loki’s eyes as he pulled faster._

_“How does it feel to have a pecker that works for once?” Loki yelled at him. Thor squeezed his eyes closed, opened his mouth, and spilled onto his brother’s heaving stomach with a loud moan of relief. Loki reveled in the sight, quirking his lips into a grin at the warm sensation of the fluids on his fingers. Thor’s frame then crushed him with his weight as he sagged in satisfaction. His flushed face was buried in a rumpled mess of both his and his brother’s hair._

_“You are such an ass. You meant to end my suffering with the slings and arrows of your words, did you not?”_

_“I work in mysterious ways, Thor.” Loki tenderly stroked his arm. “What do you think of this spell? We can make use of it whenever you want. But I will tell you, I am more in need of your manual assistance right now.” Thor felt his cock throb against his thigh._  
  
~

With difficulty Loki pulled his consciousness from the erotic labyrinth of Thor’s memories. As stupid as his brother was, he seemed to have a deeply arousing prowess of recall.

Loki reminded himself furiously to maintain focus on what he wanted. Nobody could take his goals away from him. Laufey tried, and now Laufey was dead. Odin tried, and he was drugged in a retirement home.

Maintain focus.

The bulge in his pants pulsed with lust.

Maintain focus.

Fuck it, his wants had changed. There was still a way to have everything he wanted, he’d just need to add an extension to his original plan. Loki didn’t get some of what he desired. He got all of it.

He removed his hand, extricating a stream of yellow energy, and shook Thor awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a plan, someone gets an eyeful, and for better or worse, Loki gets what's coming to him.
> 
> Part 2 of 2. This story has two authors, one of whom is a huge Marvel fanboy. Writing this was so much fun, hope you all enjoy as much as we did! 
> 
> Beta’d by Limit_Breaker. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tags have changed, take note.

The Vision’s room in Avengers tower spent most days devoid of action. But today, two rather sweaty Asgardians sprawled on his floor, the crouched one waking the other with urgency. 

“Hruuuh? Who? Norns!” Thor groggily sat up, waving his arms as if throwing off some irritating ghosts. 

In a cloud of his own desire, Loki did not notice something was off about him. “Sssh, Thor, be quiet. You just let an intruder and war criminal wanted in 121 countries into Avengers Tower. You don’t want to draw attention.”

Thor shook his head and winced. “Brother, why so ever does my skull pound so?” He looked up at Loki with innocent, almost childlike eyes, grasping his brother’s thigh with a powerful grip. “And my dreams. Strange dreams … I believe I was dreaming of you … “ Thor winced harder. “Ow!”

Loki nervously caressed his brother’s head, trying to maintain an air of calm. Inside, he was positively boiling with excitement, and fear, of retaliation for what he had just done. Thor was no stranger to being betrayed by him, Loki reasoned, so hopefully there would be a fast transition from partial confession to full clothing removal. Warily, he addressed his hoodie-clad brother. “I have seen your mind, Thor. For some reason, I could not find any trace of your hatred for me. I found only lust. Is this really how you think upon me?”

“Of course I regard you that way.” Thor surveyed Loki: the stone trembling in his right hand, his flushed cheeks, and his impressively tented suit pants. In all black he looked severely alluring. The wanton intentions written on his face were unmistakable. 

Thor swiftly dropped the ruse of a dazed deer. “Alright, Loki. I know why you came here, and now you know how you dwell in my memories. So I am inclined to offer you a choice. Either you fight me for the stone, and you _will_ lose that battle. Or you can replace the stone in the Vision’s head this very instant, and then, only then, you and I will do whatever you want for thirty Midgardian minutes. Your choice.” He stood up in such a way that his own erection would be impossible not to notice. For dramatic effect, he reached down and adjusted it anyway.

Loki sucked in a breath and stood as well. Choice and freewill were mortal fabrications, but it was all too convenient to imagine reenacting their shared memories. He nearly crushed the stone with his fist. With ease he could generate a copy of it and retrieve the real thing just after Thor spasmed around his cock. As soon as they were luxuriating in a post-coital haze, he would again have his brother’s mind as putty in his hands. “An hour?”

“Deal. What do you want?”

Loki snapped his fingers, and the stone levitated gracefully back into its slot on Vision’s forehead. It carried with it the tell-tale golden hue of a sleep spell; Loki certainly did not want to deal with an android disturbed from its rest.

Shifting towards Thor, his mind gushed with possibility. He wanted everything. And he would get it. Better to start small. “Try to hold me down.”

Thor arched an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“No weapons.” Loki eyed the umbrella-Mjölnir. He was not looking for that type of pounding today.

“No magic,” Thor responded.

“Well, no oil then. Or have you brought some on this journey to go visit our Father?”

Thor scowled. “Fine, you may use your magic, but only for that purpose.”

“Consider it done.”

Their terms set, Thor grabbed and pinned his brother to the ground with a barely noticeable expenditure of the thick cords of muscle in his back and arms. Loki reached up his arms to scratch and push at his brother’s torso, but Thor merely clasped his hands on Loki’s with an immovable grip and pressed them against the ground. Loki smiled maliciously and dug his nails into the back of Thor’s hands, but to no effect. He was unable to move, and obviously very satisfied at the suddenness of this immobility, the unquestioning obedience. 

Thor was also enjoying his physical domination over his scandalous brother, and briefly wondered what mischief he must be up to. Probably trying to buy time until he would attempt an escape. At this moment, that seemed unlikely with his whole being pressed flush against his little brother. Thor began to absent-mindedly grind down on the swollen crotch beneath him. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that, did I? Ass in the air, Thor. Don’t touch me with your cock.” 

He complied instantly, although his face spoke of immeasurable longing to continue moving himself on top of Loki. So many years had passed since the last time Loki let him this close. 

Desperately Loki tried to unclench his hands: Thor had not relented his deathly strong hold in the least. “Good dog. I see you can obey two commands at once. Let free one of my hands.”

Silently Loki reached to his pants, as Thor stared downwards into his brother’s face in giddy anticipation. He undid his and Thor’s pants both with swift efficiency, tugging all their lower garments to their respective knees. As Thor’s dark blonde garden of pubic hair and enlarged cock revealed themselves, Loki sighed with glee. “Ah yes, my old stomping grounds.”

It had been eons since Loki had looked upon his brother's glory like this, and had the opportunity to touch him with such absolute freedom. Usually, this long in the same room and they were already trying to murder each other. But now, schemes momentarily forgotten, it was like a reunion with an old friend. A friend he nevertheless wanted to strangle and torment. “Leave my hand free a little longer, Thor.”

Smiling slightly, he muttered, “My pleasure.”

Playfully, Loki's free hand began to massage Thor’s inner thigh, reaching a mischievous finger up to tickle his balls and taint. He lingered. Thor instinctively nudged his cock closer to Loki's delicate, probing hand. 

“Did I say your cock could touch my hand? Back into position.” 

Thor frowned and again arched his back. His dick hung, rejected and leaking slightly, in the air between their bellies. “Though I am so much stronger than you, you make me feel so weak.” 

Loki's ears perked. “What was that? Couldn't hear you. Speak up!”

Thor flushed, keenly aware of the pants around his knees limiting his possible movements. “I said…You make me feel weak!”

Loki's face spoke of disinterest. “Of course. And?” 

Thor scrunched his brow and cast a watery look at his brother. “I am weak and I need your hands around me. Please,” he begged.

Loki smiled. “Only beggars receive their alms, Thor.” He began to lightly stroke up and down Thor's rigid length. Wordlessly, he gauged how long Thor could stand such a soft touch. He would not have him beg again, instead he would show Thor just how much of his intricate maze of lust had already been charted. A map of desire that Loki had already explored and traversed with blood-red pushpins of caresses, kisses, bites... 

Suddenly, Loki began to pull with a renewed vigor. Thor tried and failed spectacularly to suppress his groans. His eyes dropped closed in pleasure, sufficiently distracted. Loki paused for a moment, shaking his hand gracefully as though stretching his wrist.

With a smooth motion, he pulled his knife out from the ruffled pants, gently held it to Thor’s throat, and waited until his brother noticed.

Thor’s eyes flew open. “What happened to ‘no weapons’?” he demanded.

Peering up at him thoughtfully, Loki brushed the dagger along Thor’s neck, then drew a tiny line of red near the jawline. “Thor, clearly I’m not using it as a weapon, I’m using it as a toy. The question is, do you want to play?”

Still hanging in the air, Thor’s cock pumped with impatience. “I tire of your unceasing games! Why should I accept?” 

Loki's knife was deliciously sharp. With a single, fine arc of movement, he sliced a line straight from the base of Thor's hoodie, past his armpit, and just about to his neck. Thor's upper garbs sloughed off of his frame like rags. They exposed a mountain of firm, pink skin. Loki still gazed up at him expectantly, looking far too innocent.

Thor's eyes widened. “I accept.”

In appreciation, he nicked Thor's upper arm with a stinging flick of his dagger. Thor hissed, “Ow.” 

Loki tutted. “Oh brother, come on. You and I both know you can take so much more.”

A glimmer of golden light ran up Thor's new wound, closing it like a zipper. Thor’s eyes lidded and he shuddered. “A healing spell?” He breathed. “What about the pact?” He added, halfheartedly.

“Why, Thor,” Loki purred. “I really thought you would enjoy that.” 

“Well, I enjoyed being healed, but--” Without warning, Loki plunged the knife a quarter ways into Thor’s flank, and dressed his face in a devious smile that suggested he was ready to thrust it all the way through.

Predictably, Thor sat back and screamed in agony. “Loki, what are you doing?”

“Providing you with a simple reminder that you are at my mercy,” Loki grinned. “Nothing permanent, of course. Unless that is, you don't want to feel me mending your flesh, sliver by sliver, cell by cell, magic seeping into your--”

“Yes! Of course! Damn it, Loki, you already know what I want. Even things I could scarcely imagine.” Thor growled, pinned between his peaking irritation and his thickly coiled lust for Loki. It bled through every word he spoke.

Barely lifting his fingers from the cold floor tiles, Loki gleefully passed a flicker of crackling light over the wound, erasing it completely. As soon as Thor had expelled his frustration in a sigh of ecstasy, Loki lunged up to cut him again, a savage slice right across the neck.

Thor gasped and clutched his throat as though to keep his lifeblood from spilling down. He looked down at his brother with pleading eyes. His hammer would be of no use now; it was over.

From beneath him, Loki ignored his dying attempts to scream, smiling as hot blood trickled down from Thor’s neck. “Would you like to try a new spell I learned while managing Asgard’s tedious affairs? I cannot say I have ever used it before.” His casual tone somehow infuriated Thor more than bleeding out during their ill-fated coupling. He should have known this rare lure of intimacy would be merely a trap, an easy trick to rid Loki of his brother forever. What a way for an immortal to die, Thor pondered through his rage.

But before blood-loss delirium could set in, an unconcerned Loki summoned a glow that stroked life over his gaping wound. His skin sealed seamlessly. The blood completely disappeared. But this spell felt different. A wave of warm pleasure emitting straight from Thor’s healed neck spread like burning tendrils down his chest, burrowing beneath his ribs, and winding down to pulse directly into his groin. Oh, the horrible things his brother could do.

The full-body pleasure was so acute, Thor could not breathe. He groped at his throat again but the healed skin was not what impeded respiration. ‘Lift the spell!’ he mouthed dramatically, face already crimson.

“Oh, good. It worked.” Loki looked smug and tilted his fingers to dial down the intensity, just enough for Thor to exhale, chest heaving in panic. “I suppose you would not want me to rid your body of this wonderful sensation entirely, am I right? This type of spell was intended to incite procreation for animal husbandry purposes but I tailored it just for you, dear brother. Oh wait, ‘no magic allowed,’ right?” 

Bent over himself and gulping in as many breaths as he could, Thor lifted his gaze just enough to glare down at Loki. “Is- is toying with me your-” He coughed, then pounded his fist to the ground next to Loki’s face, cracking a pristine tile. “Your only intention for this day?” 

Rather than answer, Loki lifted his finger slightly and Thor’s breath again became labored, his eyes slammed shut in ecstasy, and clearly he was having difficulty holding his body up. “My, I should have used this one years ago! Think of how much more fun I might have inspired right here in Avengers Tower.” 

Loki reached up to caress his trembling brother’s cheek as the spell continued to vibrate through him. An angry and aroused Thor leaned into the touch. “I must say, it pleases me to see how greatly you appreciate my skills these days, brother. Reminds me of very long ago, when you still had sense enough to respect me properly. Now, would you like another?” He held the knife firmly to Thor’s chest and waited. He dialed down his spell to make sure Thor was listening.

“Argh...Yes, Loki, for the gods’ sake …. Cut me again, you witch! Cut me. Deeply!”

Loki closed his eyes in satisfaction. “Oh, Thor, I knew you’d like it once you tried it.” He sawed his blade in a snake-like pattern across his victim's chest, and almost as soon as the bright red blood pooled behind the trail of the knife, an assuaging wisp of yellow followed it. The pleasure spell pulsed out from the cured wound. Thor gasped, and a tear ran down his cheek as he stared longingly down at his healer. “You are truly mad, brother. It is hard to admit sometimes… how much your madness ignites my flesh...” He shivered. At some point Loki had banished the remnants of their clothes from existence. 

“Hm, you are awfully coherent now. Why don’t you just settle down here...” As he spoke, Loki pressed down hard with the flat side of the dagger on Thor’s shoulder, guiding him backwards horizontally. Thor could do nothing other than slide willingly, hands clinging for purchase on Loki’s hips until his face was exactly at the level of the aching hardness. No further guidance was needed for him to take Loki fully into his mouth. 

“Finally!” Loki moaned with unrestrained pleasure. He thrust up over and over into the hot wetness waiting for him, Thor sucking on him with abandon. After waiting so long for this moment Loki lost track of where they were, accidentally knocking over the Vision’s chair when his leg kicked out.

The banging noise startled Thor into dropping his brother’s cock from his mouth. Loki’s thrust slid wetly along his cheek instead. “Loki! Were we not to be quiet?”

Breathing heavily, Loki shook his head. “I was just joking about that. I cast a quantum spell on this room removing it from observable space. No one can hear us, and I put the android to sleep as well.”

“What? How many spells have you used? Is every word spilt from your lips a lie?”

Loki sunk the knife into Thor’s immense shoulder, the pain and yellow glow pulling a deep moan from Thor. “Forget it about it and suck harder.” 

~

However, one being was powerful enough to observe that room.

Far away, in a nameless tavern on the outskirts of Asgard, a plump barkeep was striking up conversation with a mysterious cloaked figure.

“Heimdall, what is the most outrageous thing you have beheld in all of history, in all the realms?”

The gatekeeper frowned, eyes lost in his distant contemplation of all existence. He peered out from his cloak towards the barkeep, as if looking straight through him. “Probably what I am seeing right now. You would not believe me if I told you.”

“Is that so?” The barkeep polished a glass and chuckled, a glint in his eye as he tried to fathom what could possibly be passing before Heimdall’s enchanted sight. “So, will that be another mead for you this evening?”

Heimdall sighed. “If only some of my omniscience could be filtered, my friend. Make it six meads, please.”

~

“Brother! Not that I have any- ah! Any complaints but I believe it has been longer than a Midgardian hour.”

Loki abruptly removed two real and two imaginary fingers from Thor's tightness, glowing liquid shining on his digits. Thor was still suspended above him on his hands and knees. The dagger lay forgotten on the floor.

“No! Loki! Please do not stop.”

With a shred of sympathy (he really was _so_ generous) Loki angled his hand and replaced all four fingers roughly back inside his kneeling brother. “Perhaps I might have mentioned that my silencing spell removed this room from both space and time, but I thought you knew they are essentially the same on Midgard.”

Thor blinked in confusion. He looked back at his ass. 

“Well, no matter. Don’t think on it any longer. There’s nothing you could possibly worry about in this room. Just focus on how this feels.” 

He lined himself up, pulling Thor forward a bit to match his angle. Carefully Loki thrust just the teasing tip of his cock into Thor, massaging in circles the now-slick ring of muscle to the rhythm of Thor’s groans. 

Obediently, Thor did not force himself down on the prodding cock, though Loki could see he wanted to. To reward this good behavior, Loki amped up the residual pleasure spell left over from their earlier knife game and dug his sharp nails into Thor’s muscular hips. Stuttered gasping and moaning followed, and Loki took advantage of this passion and slid himself all the way in. 

It was worth it. It was always worth it to toy with Thor this way, no matter how much time passed between their meetings. Wielding this power and anticipation was just as delicious as his brother was tight. He might as well say so, spitting out the words between hard thrusts he timed perfectly to Thor’s panting. “Every rule we made, you let me break them all, Thor. It is so simple to get to you. You know your physical strength is no match to what I can do to you!” He pulled Thor’s hips down, finally, encouraging his brother’s force to move. 

Thor rode him with a brutal animalistic urge. Maybe this spell was too closely tied to its animal husbandry origin, but oh well. Thrusting up into his heat, Loki began to interrogate his brother, who was now positively frenzied with lust.

“How did it feel to have all those old times dredged up between us, Thor? All the times I humiliated you, shamed you, made you so utterly…mine?”

Thor grunted in response. “What a sick delight you are…” His face was lost in the midst of something greater than himself. His fingers on Loki’s chest sparked with small jolts of electricity. 

“You can pretend all you wish, but don’t you just love watching me get my way? Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted, Thor?”

“Yes … yes!” 

Just as Loki surmised, his brother’s verbal responses were fading in coherence as he became further and further lost in the maelstrom of his own desire. It could not be too much longer before Thor would climax, and exactly then would be the perfect time to switch the stone for a copy to place upon the Vision and make his escape. This was also the most mutually gratifying time to degrade Thor. “After all, what good are all those rules you love to uphold, if I can’t break them upon your naked back like bottles of holy oil, and anoint you in sin?”

Thor’s expression did not even seem to register Loki’s poetic bedroom talk as he heaved and sweated, shivering as beads of sweat ran around his slack jaw line. 

Muscle tremors began to shake Thor’s thighs and abdomen, passing their telltale vibrations into Loki’s pale flesh: it was almost time. Loki had to focus considerably to prevent himself from falling into delirium as well, so enveloped in the excitement of his plan coming to fruition, the excitement of Thor, his own mind boiling with rage, and then seeing such haunting memories absent between them so long. And feeling those thrilling tremors running down Thor’s legs after all those years...

Thor’s mouth opened in expectation but no words or sound came out.

“Yes! Come for me, you filthy swine!” Loki growled, digging his fingertips into Thor’s hips, awaiting the imminent apex of his brother’s passion with a toothy grin. Thor bucked his entire body upon Loki’s thrusts, and his cock rose straight. 

“Buh--arrghh!” Thor mumbled loudly.

Still smiling, Loki was nonetheless quizzical. “What’s that, Thor?” 

Thor seemed to be concentrating to press something forward in his mind, to the very front of his mounting orgasm. It was impossible to tell if he was now wracked by pain or some ultimate stage of enlightenment. “Brrafffgggrrst!” 

Loki raised an eyebrow, perplexed, yet still very turned on, his cock buried deep inside Thor’s now pulsing anus. “What was that?”

With a loud gasp Thor burst his seed in a strong arc upon Loki’s chest like a fountain. Eyes wide, Loki thrust up painfully fast into the tightening entrance, desperately ready to follow his brother with his own impending climax. 

Still trembling and gasping, Thor scraped together his ecstatic neurons, his mouth finally blurting, “Bifrost!” His voice pierced the room, and cast an image of shock onto his brother’s face. Against his will, the shock tripped Loki headfirst into his own orgasm, his wail of pleasure tainted with terror of what Thor had just uttered. 

A column of rainbow light poured down upon both of them. Loki, disheveled and still convulsing, looked wildly in the direction of the sleeping Vision. There would be no time to use the replacement spell, and his mind was now too scattered and distracted to perform it just the same. Both Asgardians, still intertwined, were plunged into the infinite passageway of the Bifrost, a thin trail of viscous cum swirling behind them into the ether.

“You have three seconds to summon our clothes back on us before we arrive in Times Square,” Thor monotoned to his recovering brother, separating them slickly as they plummeted through the light tunnel.

Stupefied, Loki panicked and clothed them instantly, in the same Midgardian outfits they had chosen earlier that day. And in the blink of an eye, they spilled onto cobblestone outside a bench in Times Square, disturbing a small squadron of pigeons. Thor landed roughly on his feet. Loki crumpled into a ball, bathed in denial for a short time before faintly standing and dusting off his trousers.

“We were already in New York. We could have just taken the A line.” His voice dripped with barely veiled poison.

Thor was clearly still collecting his emotional state. He cleared his throat and peered around as if he was trying to deflect attention from something or somewhere. “Rush hour. My way was faster. I would have liked to bask in that moment a little more, but we have work to do.”

“Bask? I cannot believe you ruined that special moment!” He made a noble attempt to well crocodile tears in his light, red-rimmed eyes. If he could not have his way, he could at least play the shame card on Thor so hard that he would never again think about interrupting their bedroom moments with such vicious, sudden betrayal. 

Thor turned, smiling a thin layer of politeness over a bubbling of anger. “Do you truly think I could not hear your gloating while I was paralyzed at your feet? At least I picked some pleasant times for you to reflect upon.” Thor shrugged with a smirk. 

“What? You wouldn’t! You couldn’t.” Loki’s mind and body shook with the impossibility of what had transpired. His plans had been put in such intricate, foolproof motion, but he himself had become entrapped in a scheme of Thor’s? His cock would never forgive him.

“I did. I haven’t read as many books as you, but I’m not an idiot.”

Curiosity bled into Loki’s outrage. “How?” He had not forgotten to factor in the possibility of Thor’s treachery; he had never even considered it in the first place. If he were not so brutally shocked and still reeling from his orgasm, he would almost feel proud. All the times they had rubbed wits (and bodies), some of his guile had actually rubbed off on his brother for once.

“Experience. After the Enchantress, Scarlet Witch, and all the other sorcerers I have encountered, and of course you, I’ve learned a trick or two myself. I could not deny you the memories you asked from me, but I chose them,” he halted and glared at Loki. “Carefully. To stop you from trying to abuse my unconscious form, of course. You hex me enough when I am awake.”

Loki shivered and pouted like an incensed child. “You deserve whatever bad things happen to you.”

Thor patted him on the back. “Well, only so much harm can befall me when I’m in the hands of the great sorcerer Loki. Is that not right?” He winked. 

Loki could feel his brother’s desires of reconciliation radiating off the hand on his back. His charm, his strength, his heat, all united to reel Loki back in again. He moved in closer to Thor. Even in all his shame and indignation, he could feel that old pull working again. And this time, he wouldn’t forget what it felt like. 

He leaned back, looked into Thor’s loving and distrustful eyes, and punched him in the face anyway.

~

EPILOGUE

The next morning, golden light filled the white dining room in Avengers Tower. Stark and Rhodey were hard at work on a couple bowls of corn flakes, adorned in matching early-morning workout track pants and t-shirts. The Vision glided into the room near-soundlessly, arranging some misplaced dishes into a cabinet as he entered.

“How was your recharge session?” Stark slipped out in between a mouthful of cereal. 

“Well, I had the strangest dream. Loki entered my room as I slept and removed the Mind Stone from my forehead. Then Thor followed, and they began to engage in the most sordid -”

“Pass! I was looking for something more along tweet-length, not a novel,” Stark quipped, staring into his bowl. 

“Yeah man, it’s like 2017. Keep it succinct,” Rhodey added. “I just want to know if my phone charged.”

“But are you not surprised to hear that an android can dream?” Vision retorted, lifting the fridge while tidying underneath it with a feather duster.

“Not really. Banner and I basically built you. Half of your dreams are pre-programmed. The rest are probably Ultron’s subconscious fantasies.” Stark didn’t even bother looking up from his bowl for that one either. Rhodey seemed a bit disturbed by this knowledge, but continued to munch nonetheless. 

Vision gazed out the window while placing a fresh drape onto the Avengers couch. His robot dad must have been a goddamn freak, he thought to himself momentarily.


End file.
